


catharsis (a venture forward)

by sleepyshiba



Series: hestia's hearth (a home to return to) [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Demigods, F/F, Gen, Greek AU, Multi, PJO Femslash Weeks, Percy Jackson AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyshiba/pseuds/sleepyshiba
Summary: Four Goddesses of the Seasons. Four Maidens lost. Three demigods. One giant pain in the ass Evil (Yes, with a capital E)."Don't tell me it's another giant serpent!" Chaeyoung groans with a dramatic exasperation, her hands clutch desperately at her hair. "I've had enough of these snakes!"/sequel to the hearth (a home to return to)crossposted on AFF under iarenhi
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Yoo Jeongyeon, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Son Chaeyoung, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Series: hestia's hearth (a home to return to) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645840
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	catharsis (a venture forward)

**Author's Note:**

> 6/18/2020: still in the midst of writing this but i thought it would be cool to post the prophecy to tease just a bit :)

_O great Amphisbaena,_

_Twin-headed serpent of cunning and deceit,_

_Messenger of slow and cruelful death,_

_As if there were not enough poison to be poured out from one lone mouth._

_Your poison, full of foul trials and suffering,_

_May no demigod know such wrath,_

_For it wreaks havoc amongst mind, body, and soul._

_The cure lies within a sacred flower, bloomed within Aphrodite's Garden._

_But alas, Spring has gone missing,_

_As with her sister Maidens; Winter, Summer, and Autumn._

_The Essence of the Horae has been stolen, snuffed, hidden,_

_By none other than,_

_The Great Amphisbaena._


End file.
